Том 56
— пятьдесят шестой том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 490. Марш Звёздного креста 2 491. Toden Engel 492. Справедливость уравнителей 493. Свет счастья 494. Заключительная глава. Часть первая В Сейрейтее начинается сражение, синигами терпят первые потери. | plot =[[Файл:494Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Cover of 494. THE CLOSING CHAPTER PART ONE.]] As the lieutenants and captains notice the pillars of blue flame across Seireitei, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki heads off to the base of one in anticipation of finding the enemy there. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto tells Third Seat Genshirō Okikiba that he is heading out, and orders him to stay and protect the First Division's buildings. Lieutenant Izuru Kira asks a member of the Reishi Investigation Team how much longer they must wait for him to obtain readings of the blue flame. The Shinigami tells him that the density is so high it is causing problems with his instruments. Izuru asks his Third Seat, Rikū Togakushi, if he thinks the enemy is inside the fire, which he agrees with. As the Fifth and Sixth Seats exchange comments, the Reishi Investigator completes his analysis, confirming there is a Quincy inside. Izuru spots the enemy in the flame and orders an attack. However, the lieutenant is struck by a Heilig Pfeil which removes his arm and a large part of his torso. As he falls to the ground, Rikū orders his fellow officers to attack with their Shikai at once. They all release their Zanpakutō, but the Quincy overwhelms them before they can do anything. The Wandenreich apologize, saying that they were ordered to kill everyone. In the SRDI, Akon notes the severity of the situation and that there is traceable enemy Reiatsu in sixteen sites. The disappearance of the Reiatsu of Izuru and his officers is noted. Akon states that there are a thousand Shinigami dead in the seven minutes of the battle and wonders how they can win. | characters = # Бьякуя Кучики # Нанао Исе # Сюхей Хисаги # Изуру Кира # Ренджи Абарай # Хидетомо Каджоумару # Сентаро Коцубаки # Кионе Котецу # Рукия Кучики # Генширо Окикиба # Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото # Член команды исследования духовных частиц # Рику Тогакуши # Такецуна Гори # Аска Катакура # Базз-Би # Дрисколл Берчи # Аскин Накк ле Вар # Роберт Аккутрон # Бамбиетта Бастербайн # Эс Нодт # Юграм Хашвальт # Иккаку Мадараме # Юмичика Аясегава # Саджин Комамура # Тецузаэмон Иба # Сой-Фон # Сюнсуй Кьёраку # Акон # Ичиго Куросаки | episodes = }} 495. Блюз кровоточащей гитары Капитаны и лейтенанты сходятся с штернриттерами. | plot =[[Файл:495Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Cover of 495. BLEEDING GUITAR BLUES.]] Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi receives a report about the casualties his Division suffered in the Wandenreich assault, including the disappearance of the Reiatsu of Izuru Kira and other senior officers. His opponent, Sternritter "U", NaNaNa Najahkoop, asks about the report, but Rōjūrō refuses to elaborate. The pair exchange words, with Rōjūrō commenting that Izuru inspires him to play guitar and that he would be very sad if Izuru died. Meanwhile, Sternritter "F", Äs Nödt, makes short work of the lower-ranked Shinigami, who are unable to injure him. The manner of their deaths prompts one Shinigami to flee. The Quincy is then attacked by Lieutenant Renji Abarai. However, Renji's strikes have no effect on him. Renji is attacked from above by another enemy, but Byakuya blocks the attack and tells Renji that they should crush their enemies. Elsewhere, Captain Sajin Komamura stops Sternritter "E", Bambietta Basterbine, from her slaughter of the Shinigami, while Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain Suì-Fēng, and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya each encounter a member of the Wandenreich. | characters = #Роджуро Оторибаши #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Эс Нодт #Ренджи Абарай #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Саджин Комамура #Сюхей Хисаги #Дрисколл Берчи #Сюнсуй Кьёраку #роберт Аккутрон #Сой-Фон #BG9 #Джуширо Укитаке #Аскин Накк ле Вар #Цан Ду #Тоширо Хицугая #Маск Де Маскулин #Бьякуя Кучики #Неизвестный | episodes = }} 496. Убить тень Капитаны лишаются своих банкаев. | plot =[[Файл:496Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Cover of 496. KILL THE SHADOW.]] Hidetomo Kajōmaru, along with other members of the 13th Division are confronted by a Sternritter. Hidetomo stops the Sternritter, but he responds by saying that he doesn't mind if Hidetomo runs away, also stating that he is filled with fear. Hidetomo reacts violently, yelling not to mock his division. The Sternritter says that Hidetomo unconsciously believes that the situation is under control, but it is really a life and death matter. He also states that the war has already begun, but he is cut off by Hidetomo cutting him. Meanwhile, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki approaches Renji and Äs Nödt. He tells Renji that Äs is an enemy of Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, so Renji shouldn't show any mercy to any of the Sternritter. Renji argues that he did not intend to show any mercy, but he is interrupted when Äs steps forward. Byakuya then releases his Zanpakutō, in which Renji tells that none of the Sternritter can be cut by a Shinigami's blade. Byakuya disagrees, and Senbonzakura cuts Äs, surprising him and Renji. Another Sternritter begins to move toward Äs, but Byakuya suggests that he shouldn't carelessly move around. The ground crumbles, surprising the Sternritter as he falls down. Byakuya states he made it so that any movement results in the ground breaking, telling Renji it is 2 on 1 now. He also tells Renji that if his Bankai were to be sealed away, then Renji should use his. Renji argues against this, but Byakuya says that the Wandenreich are opponents that could not be defeated without the use of Bankai. Sajin Komamura tells Iba that if watching how the Sternritter seal Bankai, then they have to find out how the Wandenreich do so. Hitsugaya tells Rangiku that is the reason why he'll be using Bankai beside her to find out how to break the seal. Suì-Fēng tells Ōmaeda that if the Gotei 13 can kill the Sternritter before they seal Bankai, then it won't be problematic. All the four captains then release their Bankai. However, the Sternritter take out a seal and all the captains' Bankai disappear. Byakuya states that it wasn't a sealing technique, but rather their Bankai was stolen from them. | characters = #Хидетомо Каджоумару #Рюуносуке Юки #Шино Мадараме #Юграм Хашвальт #Эс Нодт #Ренджи Абарай #Бьякуя Кучики #Маск Де Маскулин #Тецузаэмон Иба #Саджин Комамура #Рангику Мацумото #Тоширо Хицугая #Маречиё Омаэда #Сой-Фон #BG9 #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Цан Ду | episodes = }} 497. Убить тень 2 498. Тёмный спаситель 499. Спаситель во тьме Ссылки Навигация en:MARCH OF THE STARCROSS de:Band 56: Marsch des Sternenkreuzes es:March Of The Starcross pl:March of the StarCross fr:MARCH OF THE STARCROSS id:MARCH OF THE STARCROSS Категория:Манга